


Ticklish

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [166]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: captain swan finding each other's ticklish spots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Emma Swan was many things. She was a single mother, a daughter, a sister, a fighter, a believer, the Saviour, and much more.

When Henry had first found her over a year ago, she had been so guarded, with walls so high up that it took a pirate with a lot of determination to climb over them. So much had changed since Henry had brought her family into her life, and since Killian Jones had appeared.

But Emma still had many secrets that she wasn’t all that comfortable sharing with the world. The majority had to do with her time in the foster system; it had been unpleasant for her, and she wished nothing more than for herself to forget it. She wanted to pretend that it never happened.

Other secrets were lighter, like how she loved the way Killian said her name (although that probably wasn’t all that much of a secret), that she was exceptionally gifted at school, but she already stood out more than enough, so she kept it quiet, and on top of that, Emma Swan was extremely ticklish.

It wasn’t something she advertised; Neal had taken advantage of the fact that he knew and often tickled her despite her protests and would use it to his benefit if they were in the middle of a fight or something. She had hated that he would do so, but she never said anything about it; it was hard enough finding someone who cared about her.

She was sitting next to Killian on the couch watching a movie when he found out. The remote had fallen between them, and in an attempt to grab it, his hand slipped and grazed her ribs ever so slightly, causing her to jump in the air.

“Emma?” Killian asked her, as he studied her face carefully. “Are you okay?”

She nodded slightly, trying to brush it off.

His eyes narrowed, “Swan, I know you well enough to know that you’re lying. It seemed almost as if you were…ticklish.”

She pouted softly at her boyfriend, “Can’t we just watch the movie?”

“It’s okay if you are, Love,” he told her softly, “I am too. It’s part of what makes us human.” He took her hand in his and placed it on his body, “See if you can find a spot.”

She ran her hand over his shirt towards his lower body, unable to contain herself. She loved touching him on a normal day, but this was different. She was light in her touch and it didn’t take long for her to find a spot.

Killian let out a laugh as she moved her hands over the spot, “Looks like you found one, Love,” Killian said with a grin as he kissed her tenderly. His own hands began moving over her own body searching for her weaknesses as she continued with her actions.

Pretty soon the two of them were both laughing.

“Parley?” Emma asked through giggles. The tickling was different with Killian; it didn’t feel forced or like he was trying to cause her to feel uncomfortable. If anything, she _liked_ it.

That was one for the books.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what that is, Swan,” Killian said, with a frown.

She pulled away and looked at him seriously. “But you’re a pirate!” she exclaimed, “I thought it was in the pirate code.”

“The what?” Killian asked, frown deepening.

“Set by the council of pirates,” Emma said, confused. “Killian, you need to watch Pirates of the Caribbean so you can know all these things! I can’t believe that you don’t know!”

He shrugged, as she set up the movie. She leaned into him with his arm around her and she rested her head against his body as the movie played on. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets, but it felt nice to relieve herself of some of the lighter ones every now and then.


End file.
